


One Shot Requests

by baepsaejerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaejerrie/pseuds/baepsaejerrie





	One Shot Requests

Hi everyone!

So I’ve reopened my Tumblr account again, and I’ll be writing my Little Mix fics/one shots, and maybe BTS fics/one shots in the near future.

Tumblr link: https://baepsaejerrie.tumblr.com

I’ve been getting good responses from my fics (My Canvas, Instigate), and I’m really happy many people have been enjoying them.

If you would like to request a certain one shot, please feel free to do so and request here on Tumblr, but please keep in mind I’ll only be uploading stories on AO3 because of the new rule in Tumblr.

I will NOT write one shots on any fandoms. I will only write one shots for: **Little Mix and BTS.** Any other requests that are not from these fandoms will be ignored.

Thank you so much.

x baepsaejerrie

 


End file.
